magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 3
Issue 3 was dated December 2005 and was priced at £5.99 Access Origen of the Species - 2 pages (18-19) :Microsoft launches the Xbox 360 with the greatest gaming blowout ever seen - and we were there! Name that Ad! - 1 page (20) :Xbox 360 ads hit our TV screens. But you wouldn't know it... Where's my favourite game? - (21) :Microsoft releases the backwards compatibility list of Xbox games that will play on Xbox 360 - will your favourite work on Xbox 360? Randall Johnson: Screenwriter of The Mask of Zorro turns to penning Activision's Gun. We hold him up for a quickfire Q&A! - (21) How realistic is PGR3? - (22) :Photo comparison time! We take some gonzo shots around London to see if the game matches reality... Polishing our Halo - (26) :Halo 2 gets an upgrade for Xbox 360, but is it worth the hype? Sports Access: Julian Gray - (26) Reader response - 1 page (28) :Solid thumbs up from VideoGameVixen after a hands-on with Xbox 360's finest Our Man in Japan - Jonti Davies; Dead or Alive Movie trailer disappoints world; Ebay shame of Xbox 360 abusers - 1 page (29) DOA delay agony! - (30) :Fight fans brace yourselves: Microsoft is holding back the fisticuffs until next year The world reviews Xbox 360 - 2 pages (32-33) :Already on sale in America and Europe and out on test in Japan, the gamers of the world have had their say on Xbox 360 and its launch games. Here's what everyone thinks of the show so far. Green Light *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - 2 pages (24-25) Features Welcome - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) "I'm getting a new TV for Xbox 360" - 4 pages (44-47) :Everyone's getting new TVs! Here are our top choices... What is Xbox Live? - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (60-61) :It's Xbox 360's way of letting you play games online. If you've got broadband you can get Xbox Live. If you've got Xbox 360 you should get Xbox Live too. Here's why... On Release - 2 pages (88-89) Gotham driving tips from the UK champ - 6 pages (90-95) :UK Forza Motorsport champ Adam Plumb sits down with Gotham 3 and gives us an advanced driving lesson. Good or Evil? - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (96-97) :How do you play PGR3 on Xbox Live? Xbox 360 Guide: Push the Button - 4 pages (100-103) :The Xbox 360 Guide is your new home. Get to know it and learn what each of its 'blades' hides - it'll be taking over your living room soon... In the next issue - 2 pages (128-129) Input Live Chat - Tony Hawk - 3 pages (36-38) Friends List - 1 page (39) Messages - 3 pages (40-42) Played it... Want it! MotoGP '06 - Gillen McAllister - 4 pages (50-53) Final Fantasy XI - Dan Griliopoulos - 6 pages (54-59) Reviews Hardware Reviews - 2 pages (84-85) :Optoma EP719, Benq PE7700, Infocus Screenplay 7210, Black Faceplate, Jpytech Neon SE Make it happen... Plan It *Your packed Xbox 360 events calendar for the month ahead - 2 pages (106-107) *Event reports and forward planning from the Calendar - 2 pages (108-109) Play It *Your full guide to this month's Xbox 360 playable game disc - 2 pages (110-111) *Two massive playable demos to kickstart your Xbox 360 gaming - Full Auto & Peter Jackson's King Kong - 2 pages (112-113) Marketplace *Spend your Microsoft Points on this months top buys - 1 page (115) Xbox Live Arcade *Smash T.V., Zuma, Wik: The Fable of Souls, Mutant Storm Reloaded - 1 page (117) Beat It *Master Call of Duty 2, then take on OXM on Beat the Team night! - 2 pages (118-119) *Meet the ultimate martial artists from Dead or Alive 4 - 2 pages (120-121) *Tackle the biggest multiplayer map in PDZ with our top tips... - 1 page (122) *Kameo: Elements of Power - 1 page (123) Build it *Create the perfect downhill obstacle race in Amped 3 - 2 pages (124-125) *Custom build your very own ultimate dream machine! (Need for Speed: Most Wanted) - 2 pages (126-127) Adverts Microsoft Windows XP: The Official Magazine - 1 page (86) T3 - 1 page (104) Total Film - 1 page (114) Other Credits Community Editor :Ben Talbot Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Reviews Editor :Dan Griliopoulos Operations Editor :Vanessa Hards Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Website Editor :Graeme Boyd Deputy Art Editor :David Jakes Staff Writers :Gillen McAllister, Chris Warr Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews